Hustle town
by Sakura022496
Summary: Sasuke worried about Sakura. She hasn't been going 2 the race. So he decides to check up on her. Sakura Tells him she has to leave. But Sasuke's not ready for her to leave him. So he decided that His not going to let her go so easly
1. Prologue

******************Prologue******************

This is my first story so please don't be mean with the reviews. Sadly to say I don't own Naruto because if I did everyone would be much more happier then they are.  
Ok. Everyone is in there own little groups but Naruto, Sakura, & Sasuke are pretty much the top dogs around. They are in charge of everything that goes on from drugs to races to ect. So its been about 5 months since Sakura and Sasuke broke up. The couples at the moment are as followed:  
-Naruto + Hinata  
-Sasuke + Ino  
-Shikamaru + Temari  
-Neji + Tenten  
Thats all. Sorry but some characters will not be in this or will come out later when i know what to do with them. People who will be in tgis for sure is Sakura, Kiba, Karin, and The Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

*Sasuke's pov.*

Ino set up the signs will we set up the where setting up for a race we where having. I turn to see Naruto on the phone he seemed to be a bit sad then said bye and clicked.

"Who was it Naruto?" I asked

"Sakura isn't coming this time ether."he reply.

It seemed that she doesn't come very often. It's starting to worry me. She isn't sick, I'm sure of that. It's not school because we all no even with this much business shes a straight student.

"Did she tell you why she's not coming?"

" Don't worry about it Sasuke " he told me

His response didn't make me feel any better. In honest to god truth it made me more worry for her. Even though I was the one who broke up with her, I still care for even though I'm with Ino now. I decided to go check on her afterwards.

12 am

I drove my 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback to Sakura's house. It's black with flames on the side as if going backwards. I saw a her 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R in the front hers was black and sakura flowers scattered on the sides. What confused me was the 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko with a red paint job with green strips on the sides and top. I could of sworn that it meant something but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked up to the door and knocked. A guy opened it he seemed pretty pissed off.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked

"I'm looking for Sakura. Is she here by any chance?" I was confused who was this guy and what is he to Sakura?

"She's here who wants to know if I may ask?"

"I'm Sasuke. A friend of hers I just came to check up on her"

"Well she's fine so you can get your little..."

"SASORI! You have no right to speak to any of my friends that way!" Sakura showed up seemed pretty pissed off her self.

He walked away muttering who knows what. At least I know his name is Sasori. The name for some strange reason sounded familiar. Just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'm sorry about my brother Sasuke. We where just discussing something and well one thing led to another and as you can see." she smiled at me a sad smile.

It almost looked like she was about to burst into tears. She looked sad. I started wondering why she was like this. I didn't care if it was here brother or not I didn't like him. He mad my Sakura feel bad. I didn't my it's just a think never mind. I don't like seeing Sakura so so sad. It made me feel sick.

"I can tell you have questions let's go for a drive and I'll telling what's going on ok?" she asked. I simple nodded and we got in our cars and drove to a clearing out side the city. We parked and we sat on the hood of my car.

"So...," I looked at Sakura

"My brother just turned 18. He's old enough to finally take me with him. He doesn't want me to be alone anymore. I've told him I'm not. That I have you guys. He said you guys are only bad influence and I'm better off ditching you guys..." she had tears falling down her cheeks" I don't want to go away from my home. You guys are like a second family for me. Always looking out for me, watching over me, even helping me get back up when I fell." She was crying her eyes out I had no idea of what to do. So I did the only thing that came to me. I held her against me. Her face bared in my chest. She fisted some of my shirt in her hand. I had no idea of what's going to happen but one thing is for sure. I'm going to fix this. I can't stand seeing Sakura this way. I'm going to do what ever I can in my power. Even if it means going to get help from Itachi


End file.
